The shovel may be one of the oldest known hand tools. The basic components of the shovel include an elongated handle and a blade. The elongated handle serves as a lever to increase force on the blade. The blade includes a load bearing plate to which the handle is connected. The load bearing plate terminates in a straight or curved edge. The handle is used to swing or rapidly push the blade into debris whereby any obstruction encountered by the blade is transmitted through the handle to the hands and arms of the user. The handle is usually made of wood and the blade is of metal. Some blades are flat, some are simple curves and some are compound curves for scooping material.
The handle may be a straight or curved shaft with one end connected to the blade in numerous ways, such as rivets, nails, bolts, etc. Other handles may have a “D-shape” terminal end opposite the blade with a cross bar perpendicular to the long shaft of the handle providing greater thrust to the blade.